Unnamed
by yello20
Summary: Yes, my character's name is Liu Chan, like Liu Bei's son, but i didn't know that until recently. My Liu Chan is the birth daughter of Lu Bu & Diao Chan, her real name is Lu Chan, but then she became the daughter of Zhao Yun and falls in love with Ma Choa
1. Chapter 1

(Liu Chan)

_Chapter One_

"Liu Chan, may I ask what are you doing?" Zhuge Liang asked.

"Oh, nothing, just waiting for my father, he's in a meeting with Lord Liu Bei," I answered. "Don't you need to be there?"

"Of course, I was on my way," he answered and then the doors opened.

"Liu Chan, it's good to see you," Liu Bei said walking by me.

"You too, Lord Bei," I said back and bowed.

"Liu Chan, what are you doing here, you're supposed to be at home?" father asked.

"I want to fight," I answered.

"How many times do we have to discuss this, you are not going to fight," he said.

"But why; I'm 16, trained, and I would be great out there?" I asked.

"No, you are my only daughter, no you're my only child, I don't want to risk losing you," he answered and kissed the top of my head. The others have left.

"Please, just one battle and if I get hurt or you need me to leave, I will and not fight until I'm older?" I pleaded and grabbed his hand.

"Alright, just one for now," he said.

"Thank you, thank you," I said excitedly and gave him the biggest hug in the world.

"Well we better get prepared, we leave tomorrow," he said and we walked to our house, which is close to the castle.

(Ma Chao)

"Ma Chao!" Zhuge Liang said walking up to me.

"Yes master Zhuge Liang?" I asked.

"We are headed to battle tomorrow and Lord Bei and I were discussing strategies and were wondering if you would be our relief general?" he asked.

"Yeah, sure I'll do it." I answered.

"Great, see you then," he said and nodded and walked along. I nodded back and decided to get ready for battle.


	2. Chapter 2

_Chapter 2_

(Liu Chan: Main Base)

"You are to stay here at the main base," father commanded and then ran out of the base. He ran before I could argue with him.

"No!"I said and ran out of the base.

"Liu Chan!" I herd Yue Ying yell from inside the base, I ignored her and continued to run. I stopped to catch my breath and to look and see where I am. All I see is Wei troops coming at me.

"Great," I thought and started fighting.

"You may be able to take out my men, but can you defeat me?" a woman's voice said form behind. I turned and saw Zhen Ji. She swung at me with her whip-like weapon, it wrapped around my left leg, she pulled back, and I twisted in the air and landed on my back. I laid there for a moment and then felt this incredible pain on my side, she hit me again and this time it's bleeding. I got to my feet and was faceing her.

"Had enough?" she smirked.

"You wish," I said and took out my blade. "Take that." And I was now fighting her. I was doing really well until I was struck in the back by a blade. I fell to my hands and knees.

"That's what you get for hurting my love, Zhen Ji," Cao Pi said.

"This is just great," I thought. "Just great."

"Thank you my lord," she said. I had a feeling I wasn't going to make it through this.

Just then I herd another sound and Cao Pi fell to the ground next to me, I turned my head and saw Ma Chao.

"Lady Cahn are you alright?" he asked helping me to my feet.

"Yes." I answered and from the corner of my eye I saw Zhen Ji ready to strike. "Watch out!" I yelled and pushed him out of the way and was hit on my left side, the same side from before. Then Cao Pi grabbed me and held his sword to my neck.

"You follow us, she dies," he said putting me on his horse and then we took off.

"Help me Ma Chao!" I yelled before he was out of sight.

(Ma Chao)

"Liu Chan!" I yelled and went to my knees. A messenger came up to me.

"Master Chao?" he said.

"What?" I yelled so angrily.

" I'm to tell you the Lu Bu and Cao Cao have retreated and you are to go to the main base," he answered and left.

I looked at my hands, they were covered in her blood.

"How could I let this happen, I was supposed to protect her and bring her back to the base?" I said and put my hands to my face. I knelt there thinking and took my hands off and saw her blade laying in front of me. I got up and picked up her blade and started to run to the main base.

"I promise I'll get you back, even if it's the last thing I do." I said.

(Liu Chan: Lu Bu's Castle)

"We have her father," Cao Pi said taking me off of the horse. I was blind folded and my hands are tied behind my back, an easy way to take advantage of me, which he did.

"Good, Lu Bu will be really glade to know we have returned his lost daughter," Cao Cao said.

"Daughter of Lu Bu?" I thought, then I remembered the battle from when I was five and my father found me on the groung curled up.

"No, he can't be my birth father," I thought and my eyes were uncovered.

"Now are you going to behave or will I have to do what I did last night?" Cao Pi asked.

"I don't understand why men have to take advantage of and be controlling to women," I thought. "I'll behave." I saidand he untied my hands.

"I really didn't want to hurt your beautiful body," he said touching the wound on my back, the one he made. "But you had given me no choice," he said in my ear and put his hands on my shoulders.

"Don't touch me," I said and took a step forward.

"Very well, follow me,"he said and I did. We stopped in front of the castle's main doors, one of them opened and he gestured me to walk throughit. I did and he did not follow me in, standing five yards in front of me was my birth parents, Lu Bu and Diao Chan.

(Ma Chao: Main Base)

"Where is she, I told her to stay here?" Zhao Yun said angrily as I entered the main base.

"I'm so sorry Master Yun,"I said and pulled out her blade. He looked at me and saw her blade.

"No, she can't be dead,"he said and took the blade.

"She's not dead, Cao Pi and his wife took her, if I followed them ,they would've killed her,"I said.

"We have to get her back before…"he said.

"I know,"Liu Bei interrupted him.

"Before what?"I asked.

"Before she reunited with her birth parents, Lu Bu and Diao Chan,"Zhao Yun answered.

"Oh!" I said shocked, I grew up with her ever since she was six and I was nine. She's my best friend that I have feelings for. "Master Yun, with all my might I will bring your daughter back," I said and bowed and left.


	3. Chapter 3

_Chapter 3_

(Liu Chan: Lu Bu's Castle)

"Lu Chan, is that really you?" she asked.

"My name is Liu Chan." I answered and she ran to me and gave me a hug and she squeezed my wounds.

"Oww!"I yelled with tears coming down my face. I clentched my side as she backed away.

"Lu Bu!" she said panicky, he came over. They saw all my wounds, and were shocked to see the huge gash on my back.

"Who did this to you?" he asked.

"Cao Pi and his wife." I answered and Diao Chan helped me stand up, but then I passed out from the pain.

(Liu Chan: My Room)

I awoke to the sun shinning in my room bright. I was cleaned up and bandaged up. I got out of bed and went to the window. Seeing Ma Chao come to my rescue was the most thoughtful thing anyone has done, and I am truly honored that he did that and now I feel something more than friendship for him.

I stared out in the sun and thought about growing up with him and the situation I am in now.

"I have to get out of here" I whispered and put my shoes on quietly and I opened the door and Lu Bu was standing in front of it.

"Good Morning,"he said and I stepped back into the room.

"Morning," I said back.

"Where are you headed?"he asked.

"I'm hungry," I answered.

"Follow me, we'll eat breakfast with your mother,"he said and I followed him to the table.

"Have a seat, the chef will bring you some food," he said and and gestured for me to sit. I did and as he said a chef brought me a plait of food.

"Thank you," I said to the chef and he nodded and left. I took a bite and then a messanger came running in, "Lord Lu Bu, we have caught a Shu officer trying to sneak in," he said.

"Ma Chao," I thought. Lu Bu stood up and so did me , and Diao Chan, and we followed him outside the castle. We walked down the stairs and that is when I saw him between Cao Cao and Cao Pi, they dropped him.

"Ma Chao!" I said and tried to run to him but Cao Pi stepped in front of me, I Punched him and Cao Cao grabbed me.

"Oh Ma Chao, what did they do to you." I said starting to cry, he was to weak to stand, btu he saw the look on my face and then he mouthed "I love you."

(Ma Chao: captured)

"I love you," I mouthed to her and she understood what I was saying.

"Put him in the cells," Lu Bu said.

"Don't hurt him anymore." She pleaded as Cao Cao and a messenger took me away.

(Liu Chan)

"Please don't hurt him?" I pleaded as Cao Cao let go of me and him and a messenger took Ma Chao away.

"He broke in, therefor he must pay for his crime." Lu Bu said.

"He came to bring me back to my home,"I said.

"This is your home,"he said angrily.

"No my home is with my father in shu," I yelled and stopped at the edge of the steps.

"No, I'm your father and this is your home," he yelled back and was in the castle know. I turned around and Cao Pi was behind me.

"Didn't I tell you to behave?" he asked, taking some steps towards me.

"like I'm going to listen to you," I smirked.

"I will truly enjoy what I did a few nights ago."he said.

"Don't you have a wife that you can take advantage of."I said and he came after me, but I tripped him and grabbed my dagger and steppedon him and held the dagger to his throat. "You wanna try that again?" No responce. "That so." And then I started to run the way Cao Cao went.

"Where are you?"I thought and then herd a noise. I ducked behind a barrel and a building.

"Tell Lu Bu his prisoner is chained up." Cao Cao said exiting the building and walked past my hiding spot. I waited a couple of minutes and then I appeared in front of the building, I walked in.

"Ma Chao?" I said as I walked past some empty chains, I turned a corner and saw him.

"Ma Chao!" I said and ran to him. I knelt down and lifted his head and looked him in the eyes, the feeling of love came to me, and I saw it in his eyes as well.

"Lady Chan, I'm sorry."he said weakly.

"No, don't be, I'm the one who should be sorry," I said. "If I had listened to my fathered non of this would have happened." And I started to cry.

"I probably would've been dead then." He said.

"I don't even want to have that thought in my head." I said and then noticed that the left side of his shirt was covered in blood. I shifted myself to the spot and lifted up his shirt and saw the gash mark.

"Oh Ma Chao, you're hurt." I said. He looked at me.

"I can barely feel the pain," he said.

"That's because you've suffered for a while with the pain. You need help, I must stop the bleeding, but how?" I said and put my hands on my hips and fely the wrappings, "I got it" and I started to unwrapped one of my wraps and when it came off, I started to wrap it over his wound.

"Ow." He said and smiled at me.

"Sorry, but now there is less worrying I have to do." I said and pulled his shirt over it.

"Thank you." He said and since I was close to him he kissed my head. I looked up at him, straightened my knee, and put my hands on his face and kissed him.

"I love you too." I said and then we herd a noice.

"Liu Chan?" Lu Bu said from outside the biulding.

"I must hide," I said. "I will get you out of here," I promised and kissed him again and left. I herd the door open and saw Lu Bu walk past me and turn the corner, then I sprinted to the door and walked to the garden of apple trees. I ran as far down as I could, then sat down to catch my breath and to relax for a little while. I stood up and picked a couple of apples and put them in my sac attached to my outfit.


	4. Chapter 4

Liu Chan: Garden)

_Chapter Four_

"Liu Chan!?" I heard Lu Bu shout, "Where are you?" I started to walk towards the outer part of the apple trees. I stepped out in the opening and Lu Bu stood facing the other way.

"Yes Lord Bu," I answered, startled, he turned around.

"Let's go inside and eat," he said and I nodded and followed him inside and to the table. Diao Chan was already there and so were Cao Cao, Cao Pi, and Zhange He.

"Great!" I thought and picked at my food. /

"Lord, what are you going to do with the prisoner, Ma Chao?" I asked and looked down.

"I haven't decided," he answered and continued to eat and talk to Cao Cao.

"Can we let him go?" I asked and looked up.

"What? No!" he answered mad and he looked at me.

"Please, if you let me let him go. I promise that I'll claim this land as my home and I'll do whatever you ask me to do. I won't leave or even attempted to run, just please let me let him go?" I begged and he stood and…

"Very well, tomorrow morning you will let him go," he answered and then turned to Cao Cao, "We need to talk."

"I agree," he said and they left.

"I'm going to bed," I said and started to walk to the door way. Cao Pi glared at me and I sent him my most evil look ever and then I headed to my new room. I walked in and saw this beautiful green, silver, and blue dress. I picked it up and placed it on my dresser and then I went to the bathroom and cleaned myself up.

When I was done, I went to the window and stared out at the cool night sky. "What a beautiful night," I thought and grabbed a chair, paper, and pen and started to write a couple of letters. After that I went to bed

(Liu Chan: Next Morning)

I awoke to the sun beaming in my room. I immediately got up as I realized that today is the last day I'll see Ma Chao. I got dressed in my new dress; I took the notes and apples and placed them in the pouch in the dress, then I walked down to the table for breakfast.

"Good morning, sweetie, how'd you sleep?" Diao Chan asked.

"Fine, I kept worrying about Ma Chao," I answered.

"Don't worry, I kept my eyes on him, I did notice that he was bandaged up," she said.

"He needed help, I'm just glad that he gets to go," I said.

"You like him, don't you?" she asked.

"I grew up with him, so I care a lot about," I said and started to eat.

"I see," she said than left.

"No, you don't see," I thought and walked outside.

"My lady, here are the keys to the …" and I snatched the keys and took off running.

"Ma Chao!" I said entering close to him, he looked up at me and smiled.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

(Ma Chao: Holding Chamber)

"Ma Chao!" she said and happiness glowed across my face when she ran in.

"Why are you here?" I asked as she came to me.

"You get to go," she answered and undid mu cuffs, I dropped my arm and after a few moments I gave her a hug.

"You're coming with me, right?" I asked and looked her in the eyes, tears were forming.

"I'm sorry, but no. I agreed to stay only if they would let me let you go and they agreed, but know this I love you so much and nothing will ever change that, so do me one thing, stay alive," she said.

"I can't leave without you," I said and held her close.

"You must and now we only have a short amount of time left," she said and started to get up.

"Well then I'm going to make the most of it," I said and grabbed her, and things happened that brought us closer.

"I love you with all of my heart," I said and dressed myself.

"I love you too," she said and reached in her pouch, "I want you to have these apples and these notes. One of them is for my father and one is for you, read it when you get home," she said and I took them and placed them in my sac.

"We must go, they're all waiting," she said and grabbed my hand and lead me to the front gates and every Wei and Nan man officer were waiting, so she wouldn't run. We stopped in front of the doors and they started opening, I turned to face her and she hugged me. "Thank you for not arguing and tell my father that I love him and he'll always be my father, and Ma Chao, I love you the most." She whispered.

(Liu Chan)

"… and Ma Chao, I love you the most," I whispered with tears coming down my eyes, "Go!" I said and her turned around and took off running. I continued to watch him go even when he was out of sight.

"Lady Chan," I heard a man's voice say, I did not move or say anything, I just stared out in the gates.

"My lady, it's raining and I was sent to come and retrieve you, if I must I will carry you," he said and I stood frozen in my spot. "Very well, you leave me no choice," and he picked me up, when he moved me, I snapped out of my glare and just burst out in tears and cried into him, still not realizing who he is, but then the voice rang a bell.

"Cao Pi!" I thought and squirmed. "Let me go, I can walked by myself!" I yelled and he did. I walked a head of him and into the castle.

"Oh sweetie, you're soaked," Diao Chan said.

"I haven't noticed," I said and continued to walk to my room.

(Two Days Later)

"Lady Chan, Lord Bu has sent me to retrieve you, he wants to talk to you," a messenger said and I got up and for the first time in two days, I left my room. I followed him down to the lounge, sitting down were Lu Bu, Diao Chan, Cao Cao, and Cao Pi.

"You called for my L…Lord?" I asked.

"Yes, sit," he said and I did in the only spot available, next to Cao Pi.

"Due to my son's wife leaving he has become available and so we discussed a peace term that should last for a while," Cao Cao said.

"And that term is for you and Cao Pi to be wed," Lu Bu said and I felt like I was just stabbed in the chest, I couldn't breathe.

"We will not disobey your wishes," Cao Pi said and grabbed my hand. I dug my nails in his palm and he let go, I stood up, bowed, and walked half way to the stairs and then I collapsed.


End file.
